1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imager apparatus including a lens cover capable of moving between a first position to cover an imaging lens and a second position to open the imaging lens. When capturing images, the imaging lens is exposed by moving the lens cover to the second position, and other than capturing images, the imaging lens is protected by moving the lens cover to the first position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-115109 discloses this kind of imager apparatus in related art, for example. This patent document discloses a slide cover capable of stably performing smooth opening-and-closing action, which is thin and easy to be installed in a main body portion, and an electronic apparatus including the slide cover (hereinafter referred to as a first related-art example). The slide cover relating to this first related-art example includes: a covering outer plate, a structural member fixed to the back surface of the covering outer plate, a holding member positioned in space between the covering outer plate and the structural member in a movable manner, and a toggle mechanism provided between the holding member and the covering outer plate or the structural member. The holding member is provided with two racks extending parallel to each other and a guide portion extending in the same direction as the racks at both ends. Further, the holding member includes a holding plate, an even number of pinion gears supported by the holding plate in a freely rotatable manner and fitted to each other, and a guide body supported by the holding plate in such a position that the even number of pinion gears are held in between. The pinion gears positioned at both ends among the even number of pinion gears are fitted to the racks and the guide body engages with the guide portion in a freely slidable manner, and so the direction in which the toggle mechanism forces the holding member is reversed at approximately the midpoint of the moving range of the holding member.
According to the slide cover with the above-described structure of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-115109, the following effectiveness can be obtained. Specifically, all the necessary members are supported by the covering outer plate and the structural member fixed to the back surface of the covering outer plate, and so there are no members provided on the main body portion side where the slide cover is attached, and there is no need to provide the main body portion side with a space for arranging members for the slide cover. Therefore, the main body portion can be small-sized (see paragraph [0016] in specification).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-305131 discloses another example of this kind of imager apparatus in related art, for example. This patent document discloses a lens cover opening-and-closing mechanism which opens and closes a lens cover for protecting a lens of a camera or the like when not being used (hereinafter referred to as a second related-art example). The lens cover opening-and-closing mechanism according to this second related-art example includes: a slide lid, a pair of pinion gears, a lever and a forcing member. The slide lid is supported in a slidable manner and has a pair of rack portions at parts on both sides with respect to the slidable direction. The pair of pinion gears are fitted in such a manner as to correspond to the rack portions of the slide lid. The lever is attached to one of the pinion gears in a rotatable manner. The forcing member forces the lever in one direction.
According to the lens cover opening-and-closing mechanism with the above structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-305131, the following effectiveness and the like are expected. Specifically, main mechanical components can be stored in a space portion of the moving cover, and so a compact toggle-type opening-and-closing mechanism can be provided. Hence, the lens cover opening-and-closing mechanism can be assembled into a housing without greatly modifying the size of an optical apparatus itself that is a camera or the like (see paragraph [0026] in specification).
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-180137 discloses a third example of this kind of imager apparatus in related art, for example. This patent document discloses an imager apparatus such as a digital camera in which a subject display portion that displays the subject is arranged in the vicinity of an imaging lens, and this subject display portion can be used as a finder (hereinafter referred to as a third related-art example). The imager apparatus described in this patent document includes: a housing in which an objective lens of an imaging lens is provided at the front surface facing a subject; a lid attached to the housing in a movable manner in several stages between a position to cover the objective lens and a position to open the objective lens; and a subject display device which displays the subject. The objective lens is opened at a first stage when the lid is opened, and the subject display device is opened at a second, third or further stage when the lid is opened.
According to the imager apparatus with the above-described structure of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-180137, the following effectiveness and the like can be obtained. Normal shooting can be performed at the first stage at the time of opening, and self-shooting can be performed at the second, third or further stage at the time of opening. Therefore, both the objective lens and the subject display device can be protected with one lid, and a camera capable of performing self-shooting can be made simplified in appearance, and so operability can be prevented from being impaired (see paragraph [0076] in specification).
However, in both the cases regarding the first and second related-art examples, there is a gear mechanism provided to open and close the lens cover, and the gear mechanism is arranged inside the lens cover. Typically, the extent of power transmitted by a gear mechanism varies depending on the strength of the gears used, and so in order to transmit power of some degree, it has been necessary to make the thickness of gears thick, correspondingly. For that reason, there has been a disadvantage that the lens cover incorporating the gear mechanism is made thick, and so the whole of the imager apparatus may be made not sufficiently thin.
Further, regarding the third related-art example, a plurality of semicircular convex portions are provided on the inner surface of the lid, a foreign-material removal member made of unwoven fabric and formed into ring shape is installed on each semicircular convex portion, and the foreign material removal member is made to slide in contact with the front surface of the housing. Therefore, in this third related-art example as well as in the first and second related-art examples, there has been a disadvantage that the lens cover is made thick, and so the whole of the imager apparatus may not be made sufficiently thin.